Residential wireless communicating devices are most easily installed when they are self-powered and Wi-Fi enabled. For example, Wi-Fi enabled security sensors, such as, motion sensors, can enable home owners to leverage their existing in-home communication devices, such as Wi-Fi routers, computers, and tablets, for economic, low-cost development and customization of home security and monitoring systems.
Low power Wi-Fi sensors are a desired wireless technology for home security and monitoring systems because such sensors consume less battery as compared to traditional Wi-Fi sensors and accordingly, are energy efficient. Low power Wi-Fi sensors are also a desired wireless technology for home security and monitoring systems because such sensors reduce operation costs.
Furthermore, a significant market exists for battery powered sensors that can wirelessly link to a cloud server via a homeowner's in-home internet connection and/or Wi-Fi access point (AP). For example, if a sensor device can link to a cloud server, then information from the sensor device can be integrated, via a browser enabled device, with various user and social networking services and/or web-based portals, such as a security service provider's website, a third party web-based integration and/or automation framework, and/or a homeowner's Facebook account. However, battery life is an issue, and problems arise when attempting to obtain adequate battery replacement intervals while simultaneously providing timely sensor event reports and timely access to the sensor from a remote web client.
Low power Wi-Fi sensors or other low-power devices, such as actuators and combination devices, can be expected to operate on two AAA or AA batteries for two years without replacement. Accordingly, there is a continuing, ongoing need for an improved low power Wi-Fi sensor.